


Konbini Sebelah

by VictoriaMirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaMirage/pseuds/VictoriaMirage
Summary: Atsumu boleh percaya bahwa dirinya percaya diri dan merasa tampan, hanya saja apakah ia bisa mengajak kencan sang Oyabun muda dari Itachiyama? (Yakuza AU)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 5





	Konbini Sebelah

Kalau boleh ingin tahu, Atsumu naksir berat sama mas-mas yang duduk di depan meja rapat itu. Manis tapi cakep juga. Pokoknya ganteng deh. Mau ngajak jalan aja di Konbini sebelah sambil makan _steamed bun_ atau beli Okonomiyaki dekat dengan _Headquarter_ -nya. Tapi mana mau sih...secara yang diajak termasuk Oyabun muda dari keluarga yakuza di Tokyo. Atsumu pusing, dia cuma _Wakagashira_ dari _clan_ -nya itu. Tapi, semakin ditatap...

'Ganteng banget'

Si empunya diri yang ditatap, menatap balik. Judes. Terlihat sekali dari tatapan mata hitam berkilat melihat Atsumu yang duduk di seberangnya, bukan main. Meskipun tertutup separuh wajahnya dengan masker. Terasa sekali intimidasinya. Ya, tentu saja tidak seperti salah satu Oyabun dari keluarga lain yang terkenal sadis dan maniak, jauh lebih intimidasinya. Kalau yang ini, menatapnya seperti mau bunuh kecoak. Bahunya dicolek sama anggota yang duduk di sampingnya, "Tsum, kenapa pucat gitu?" Pria dengan kulit gelap di sampingnya bertanya sambil berbisik, yang dicolek diam saja sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Aran mengikuti tatapan temannya itu. Oh.

Pantas saja.

\-----------------

Sebut saja namanya. Sakusa Kiyoomi. Oyabun muda kesayangan satu _gumi_ -nya, selain apik, bersih, telaten dan higienis. Tentu saja, karena dia juga tampan. Motoya Komori mengakuinya sebagai sepupu. Dari kecil sampai jadi penjahat kelas kakap, dijalani bersama dengan si Sakusa Kiyoomi ini. Sebagai seorang _Shingiin_ dengan hubungan khusus orang dalam membuat kekerabatan sudah erat sekali, jalinan khusus tidak bisa putus. Komori tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dari gelagat manusia berambut hitam ikal di sampingnya.

Mengikuti tatapan saudara sepupunya, Komori sadar yang ditatap adalah salah satu Wakagashira dari tamu yang sedang diajak rapat. Rambut pirang yang seperti hasil _bleaching_ tanpa bantuan profesional, Alis tebal dengan _3-piece suit_ serta kemeja yang tidak dikancing tiga. Tatapan saudara sepupunya itu memang tidak mengenakkan. Kalau Komori sudah biasa, dari kecil memang seperti itu. Judes memang, kasihan yang dipelototi saudaranya. Rasanya sama saja pria pirang itu seperti kecoak yang mau disemprot insektisida.

Ah tapi.

Kiyoomi dengan mode bunuh kecoak sama lagi senang itu beda tipis. Karena seperti yang disebut sebelumnya, sudah bawaan dari lahir kalau Kiyoomi judesnya bikin ambyar. Tapi ya, kalau kata partner mereka sih. Kiyoomi judes tapi cakep-cakep aja. Dari Iizuna yang menjelaskan urusan mereka dengan Kita Shinsuke sampai sudah rapih untuk siap-siap balik. Kiyoomi bergelagat aneh. Ia menyemprotkan hand sanitizer-nya setiap tiga puluh menit dari mulai rapat hingga dua jam rapat. Lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Pada hari biasa, bisa setiap sepuluh menit sekali. Langsung semprot. Pantas pengeluaran Oyabun nya bukan buat senang-senang di _Red Light District_ tapi habis buat _hand sanitizer_.

"Mi, kenapa? Kok hemat banget pakai _hand sanitizer_ -nya" Pria berambut hitam itu menoleh ke sepupunya yang berambut coklat, "Bikin kulit kering" ujar yang sedang sibuk semprot _hand sanitizer_ ke tangan kirinya.

Terdengar ngibul sekali, tapi Komori maklum saja.

Dua jam rapat telah berlalu, Kita Shinsuke yang dianggap Komori dan Iizuna bisa baik-baik saja dengan Sakusa Kiyoomi tentu membuat lega, karena memang satu tipe. Kalem dan apik, hanya yang satu judes dan yang satu tenang tapi tidak terduga. Setidaknya, tidak bikin si Oyabun muda _mood swing_ untuk rapat dengan tamunya itu. Atsumu yang daritadi memperhatikan si empunya tahi lalat kembar itu, mencoba percaya diri. Sebenarnya dia sudah percaya diri, toh dia merasa dirinya tampan dan berani. Halo, Miya Atsumu itu _Wakagashira_ , kalau melakukan hal ilegal saja bisa, apalagi berkenalan dan berkencan dengan Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Narsistik memang, Miya Atsumu.

Ketika Oyabun muda tersebut hendak keluar ruangan, Atsumu siap siaga menyapa tidak peduli yang lain 'persetan Kita-san mau marah-marah nantinya' batinnya.

"Ah...Omi-kun tunggu" seluruh anggota Itachiyama itu menoleh dari sumber pemanggil bos muda mereka, bos muda dengan setelan Tom Ford itu tidak menjawab. Atsumu masih bersikeras dengan tekadnya "Omi-omiii tunggu" yang dipanggil menoleh, kedut kesal terlihat di wajah pria berambut hitam "Iya, ada apa?"

"Omi-kun, ayo kita ke Konbini sebelah untuk berkencan"

tbc


End file.
